Tajemnicza wyspa/II/08
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VIII. (Bielizna. — Obuwie ze skór fok. — Fabrykacja pyroksylu. — Rozmaite zasiewy. — Rybołowstwo. — Jaja żółwie. — Postępy Jowa. — Obora. — Polowanie na skalne barany. — Nowe skarby roślinne i zwierzęce. — Wspomnienia z dalekiej ojczyzny.) Pierwszy tydzień miesiąca stycznia poświęcono szyciu bielizny tak potrzebnej dla osady. Igły znalezione w skrzyni, władane palcami chociaż niedelikatnemi ale gorliwemi, spełniały swój obowiązek należycie i można śmiało twierdzić: że to co uszyto, uszyto trwale i dobrze. Nici nie brakowało także, dzięki szczęśliwemu pomysłowi Cyrusa Smitha, ponownego spożytkowania nici, z których splecione były powrozy balonu. Gedeon Spilett i Harbert rozplatali te długie powrozy z cierpliwością godną podziwienia; Pencroff musiał się wyrzec tej roboty, ponieważ drażniła go nad miarę, ale za to gdy przyszło do szycia, nikt nie potrafił mu dorównać. Wiadomo bowiem powszechnie, że marynarze posiadają nadzwyczajny zmysł do rzemiosła krawieckiego. Następnie za pomocą sody i potasu otrzymanych ze spopielonych ciał roślinnych, wyprano z tłuszczu powłokę balonową, a płótno, oczyszczone z werniksu, odzyskało napowrót swą miękkość i naturalną elastyczność, a poddane następnie odbarwiającemu działaniu atmosfery, nabrało śnieżnej białości. Tym sposobem uszyto kilka tuzinów koszul i szkarpetek — te ostatnie nie były oczywiście robione na drutach, lecz szyte z płótna. Co to była za rozkosz dla naszych osadników przywdziać wreszcie świeżą bieliznę — była ona wprawdzie dość grubą i szorstką, lecz o taką drobnostkę nie dbali osadnicy — i rozciągnąć się między dwoma prześcieradłami, które dotychczasowe ich legowiska w Pałacu Granitowym podniosły do godności rzeczywistych łóżek. W tym samym także czasie sporządzono ze skór fok obuwie, które miało zastąpić trzewiki i buty przywiezione z Ameryki. O tem nowem obuwiu można śmiało twierdzić, że było przestronne w zdłuż i w szerz, i nie gniotło bynajmniej nogi. Od początku roku 1866 trwały ciągłe upały, co jednak osadników naszych nie wstrzymywało wcale od polowania w lasach. Lasy roiły się od agutów, pekarysów, kabyjasów, kangurów i innej zwierzyny, tak włosem jak piórem porosłej, a Gedeon Spilett i Harbert byli tak celnymi strzelcami, że żaden ich strzał nie poszedł nigdy na marne. Cyrus Smith zalecał im zawsze wielką oszczędność amunicji, sam zaś przemyśliwał nad tem, by zastąpić innemi substancjami proch i ołów znalezione w skrzyni, które pragnął przechować na przyszłość. Bo czyż podobna było przewidzieć, gdzie los jego i towarzyszy jego może kiedyś wyrzucić, na wypadek, gdyby opuścili teraźniejszą swą ojczyznę? Należało więc być przygotowanym na wszelkie nieprzewidziane potrzeby, i oszczędzać amunicję, używając zamiast niej innych substancyj dających się łatwo odtwarzać. Zamiast ołowiu, którego śladów nie odkryto na wyspie, postanowił Cyrus Smith używać z niewielką stratą siekańców z żelaza, które łatwo było fabrykować. Ponieważ siekańce te miały mniejszą wagę od ołowiu, trzeba ich było używać w większych kawałkach, w skutek czego każdy ładunek zawierał mniejszą ich ilość zręczność jednak strzelców pokonywała ten błąd. Co się tyczy prochu, Cyrus Smith, mając pod ręką saletrę, siarkę i węgiel, mógł go był fabrykować; przedsięwzięcie to jednak wymagało wielkich starań i troskliwości, a nie mając potrzebnych do tego narzędzi, nie podobna było wytworzyć go w dobrym gatunku. Cyrus Smith wolał zatem fabrykować pyroksyl, czyli bawełnę strzelniczą, substancję, w którą bawełna nie wchodzi wcale jako niezbędny składnik, lecz tylko jako włókień. Otóż włókień nie jest nic innego jak tylko zwykła tkanka roślinna, a w stanie zupełnie czystym znajduje się on nietylko w bawełnie, lecz także w konopiach i lnie, w papierze, w starem płótnie, w rdzeniu bzu itp. Otóż właśnie bzu było na wyspie poddostatkiem; zwłaszcza przy ujściu Czerwonego Potoku, a osadnicy używali już pierwiej zamiast kawy jagód z tych krzewów, należących do rzędu roślin wiciokrzewowatych. Tak więc rdzeń bzu, to jest włókień, znajdował się podostatkiem, drugim zaś niezbędnym składnikiem pyroksylu jest kwas azotowy dymiący. Otóż Cyrus Smith, będąc już w posiadaniu kwasu siarczanego, mógł wytworzyć łatwo kwas azotowy, rozkładając siarkę, której mu dostarczała przyroda. Postanowiono zatem fabrykować do użytku pyroksyl, pomimo że posiada on ważne niedostatki, jako to: wielką niejednakowość skutku, nadzwyczajną zapalność; wybucha już bowiem przy stu siedmdziesięciu stopniach, zamiast przy dwiestu czterdziestu, a w końcu zbyt nagłe spłonienie, co może spowodować uszkodzenie broni. Korzyści natomiast pyroksylu są następujące: nie podpada wilgoci, nie zanieczyszcza lufy u strzelby, a siła jego sprężności, a tem samem rzutu jest w czwórnasób tak wielką jak zwyczajnego prochu. Ażeby wytworzyć pyroksyl, dość zanurzyć przez kwadrans włókień w kwasie azotowym dymiącym, następnie przepłukać go mocno wodą i wysuszyć. Jak widzimy rzecz najprostsza w świecie. Cyrus Smith posiadał tylko zwykły kwas azotowy, nie zaś kwas azotowy dymiący, czyli jednowodnikowy, to jest taki, który pod wpływem wilgotnego powietrza wydaje białawą parę. Lecz zastąpiwszy go zwykłym kwasem azotowym, zmięszanym w stosunku trzech części do pięciu z kwasem siarczanym skoncentrowanym, mógł inżynier otrzymać ten sam skutek i rzeczywiście otrzymał go. Tym sposobem znajdowali się myśliwcy nasi niebawem w posiadaniu wybornie przyrządzonej substancji, która przy ostrożnem użyciu, wydawała znakomite rezultaty. O tym samym czasie osadnicy nasi wykarczowali na Wielkiej Terasie trzy włóki ziemi, pozostawiając resztę na pastwisko dla onagasów. Przedsięwzięto kilka wycieczek do lasów Jakamarowego i Zachodniej Ręki, i dokonano znacznego zbioru dziko rosnących jarzyn, jako to: szpinaku, rzerzuchy, rzodkwi, rzepy, które zamierzono uszlachetnić za pomocą racjonalnej hodowli i uzupełnić niemi żywność azotową, na jaką wyłącznie ograniczeni byli dotychczas osadnicy wyspy Lincolna. Dowożono także regularnie drzewa i węgla. Każda taka wycieczka służyła zarazem do ulepszenia dróg, które pod kołami wozu wyrównywały się zwolna. Królikarnia dostarczała także dla kuchni Pałacu Granitowego odpowiedniego zasobu królików. A ponieważ położoną była po drugiej stronie Potoku Glicerynowego, mieszkańce jej przeto niemogli nawiedzać Terasy, ani niszczyć świeżo założonych plantacyj. Także i ławica ostryg, rozciągająca się wśród raf nadbrzeżnych, dostarczała codziennie wyśmienitych mięczaków. Niebawem poczęło kwitnąć rybołostwo tak w jeziorze jak i w Dziękczynnej. Pencroff bowiem sporządził był wędki opatrzone żelaznemi haczkami, na które często gęsto łapały się piękne pstrągi i innego gatunku ryby, nader smaczne, z srebrzystemi łuskami nakrapianemi w żółtawe plamy. Tym sposobem Nab, oddany duszą i ciałem swemu kulinarnemu zawodowi, mógł w jadłospisach osady utrzymywać przyjemną rozmaitość. Na stole osadników nie brakowało niczego prócz chleba, a, jak powiedzieliśmy, brak ten dawał się im czuć istotnie. O tymże czasie wyprawiono także polowanie na żółwie morskie, nawiedzające wybrzeża przylądka Obu Szczęk. W miejscu tem pokrytą była ziemia małemi nabrzmiałościami, w których były ukryte jaja kształtu zupełnie sferycznego, z białą, twardą skorupą, których białko posiadało tę własność, że nie zścinało się tak, jak to bywa u jaj ptasich. Jaja te wykłuwały się same pod wpływem słońca, a liczba ich musiała być bardzo wielka, skoro jeden żółw jest wstanie rok rocznie znieść do dwiestu pięćdziesięciu jaj. — To istny łan jaj, zauważył Gedeon Spilett, tylko je zbierać! Nie zadawalając się jednak samym tylko produktem, wyprawiono polowanie na producentów, a skutek był taki, że przyniesiono do Pałacu Granitowego cały tuzin tych specjałów, które pod względem kulinarnym były istotnie drogocenne. Zupa żółwiowa zaprawiona ziołami aromatycznemi i przyjemnym smakiem niektórych roślin krzyżowych, zjednywała często Nabowi zasłużone pochwały. Należy tu jeszcze przytoczyć inną szczęśliwą okoliczność, która dozwoliła nagromadzić nowe zapasy żywności na zimę. Oto gromady łososiów zaległy Dziękczynną kilka mil wzdłuż. Była to właśnie pora, w której samice, szukając miejsc sposobnych do tarcia się, poprzedzały samców i sprawiały w rzece wielki szum i łoskot. Tysiące tych ryb do półtrzecia stopy długich, natłoczyło się do rzeki, i dość było ustawić kilka tam, by wielką ich liczbę nałowić. Tym sposobem złowiono kilkaset sztuk, a nasoliwszy je przechowano aż do czasu, kiedy mrozy zimowe ściąwszy powierzchnię rzeki, uniemożliwić miały dalsze rybołowstwo. Podczas tego wielce rozumny nasz Jow zaprawiał się do służby pokojowej. Ustrojono go w kurtkę, w krótkie spodeńki z białego płótna, i w fartuch z kieszeniami, które go niewymownie uszczęśliwiały, pakował w nie bowiem obie ręce i nie cierpiał tego, ażeby mu kto inny w nich szperał. Zwinny orangutan otrzymywał od Naba znakomitą edukację, i patrząc na murzyna i małpę mogło się wydawać, że się między sobą zupełnie porozumiewali. Jow żywił zresztą dla Naba niekłamaną sympatję, którą mu tenże odpłacał. W chwilach, gdy nie potrzebowano usług Jowa, czy to do wożenia drzewa, czy też do łażenia po drzewach, przepędzał tenże większą część czasu w kuchni i usiłował naśladować Naba we wszystkich jego zatrudnieniach. Mistrz okazywał zresztą nietylko cierpliwość ale i wielką gorliwość w kształceniu swojego ucznia, a wzamian uczeń z niepospolitą inteligencją korzystał z nauk mistrza. Łatwo więc wystawić sobie zadowolenie mieszkańców Pałacu Granitowego, gdy pewnego dnia pan Jow z serwetą pod pachą przyszedł im usłużyć do stołu. Zgrabny, uważający, pełnił swą służbę z niesłychaną zręcznością, zmieniając talerze, przynosząc półmiski, nalewając szklanki, i to wszystko z powagą i godnością, która nieskończenie bawiła wszystkich, a Pencroffa wprawiała w uniesienie. — Jow, rosołu! — Jow, odrobiny aguta! — Jow, talerza! — Jow! Dzielny Jow! Poczciwy Jow! Wykrzykniki te powtarzały się nieustannie, a Jow nie dając się niczem zbić z tropu, wypełniał wszystko, czuwał nad wszystkiem i potrząsł potakująco głową, gdy Pencroff ponawiając żart, którego pozwolił sobie pierwszego dnia, rzekł do niego: — Nie ma co mówić, Jow, trzeba ci będzie podwoić pensję! Nie potrzebuję dodawać, że Jow zaaklimatyzował się przez ten czas zupełnie w Pałacu Granitowym, i że nieraz towarzyszył swym panom do lasu, nie objawiając nigdy zamiaru ucieczki. Warto go było widzieć wtedy, jak kroczył w najpocieszniejszy sposób, laskę, którą mu wystrugał Pencroff, niosąc na ramieniu jak karabin! Gdy trzeba było zerwać owoc jaki na samym wierzchołku drzewa, Jow jednym susem był już na górze! Gdy koło ugrzęzło, Jow jednem pchnięciem sprowadzał je napowrót na dobrą drogę! — Oto mi chwat! — wołał nieraz Pencroff. Gdyby był tak złym, jak jest dobrym, nie byłoby sposobu dać sobie z nim rady! Z końcem stycznia rozpoczęli osadnicy na wielką skalę robotę w środkowej części wyspy. Postanowiono bowiem niedaleko źródła Czerwonego Potoku, a u stóp góry Franklina założyć oborę dla tych bydląt, których obecność w pobliżu Pałacu Granitowego byłaby niedogodną, a mianowicie dla baranów skalnych, mających dostarczyć wełny potrzebnej na odzież zimową. Co rana osada, czasem w komplecie ale najczęściej reprezentowana tylko przez Cyrusa Smitha, Harberta i Pencroffa, udawała się do źródła Czerwonego Potoku. Przy pomocy onagasów była to mała przechadzka pięciomilowa, pod sklepieniem z zieleni, po drodze świeżo wytyczonej, a nazwanej, „drogą do obory.“ Tam upatrzono rozległe miejsce, na odwrotnej stronie południowego grzbietu góry. Była to łąka zasadzona grupami drzew, a położona u samego podnóża jednego z poprzecznych pasm, które zamykało ją z tego boku zupełnie. Maleńki strumyczek, wytryskający na stokach góry, przerzynał ją w poprzek i wpadał do Czerwonego Potoku. Porosłą była cała świeżą trawą, a tu i ówdzie porozrzucane drzewa pozostawiały wolny przewiew powietrza. Trzeba więc było tylko otoczyć tę łąkę do koła palisadą, przytykającą z obu stron do owej góry, a tak wysoką, by najzwinniejsze z tych zwierząt nie były w stanie jej przeleźć. Ogrodzenie to powinno było obok sztuk rogatego bydła, baranów skalnych i dzikich kóz, pomieścić także młode, któreby później przyszły na świat. Inżynier wytyczył zatem obwód obory, poczem miano przystąpić do ścinania drzew potrzebnych na palisadę. Ponieważ jednak przy prowadzeniu drogi przez las poświęcono już znaczną liczbę drzew, więc teraz zwieziono je tylko i wyciosano z nich około sto palów, które wbito głęboko w ziemię. W przednim boku palisady pozostawiono szeroki otwór i zaopatrzono go bramą o dwóch skrzydłach zrobioną z silnych tarcic, którą z zewnątrz miano wzmocnić poprzecznemi drągami. Budowa tej obory wymagała najmniej trzech tygodni czasu; oprócz palisady bowiem, powystawiał Cyrus Smith duże szopy z desek na schronienie dla bydląt. Zresztą cała budowa musiała być niezmiernie trwałą, barany te bowiem obdarzone są niezmierną siłą i słusznie należało się obawiać pierwszego impetu ich wściekłości. Pale zaostrzone u góry i przysmalone w ogniu, spojono ze sobą za pomocą nitablowanych przecznic, a w pewnych odstępach pomieszczono z zewnątrz podpory dla utrwalenia całości budowy. Po ukończeniu obory miano przedsięwziąć wielką obławę u podnóża góry Franklina, na łąkach zamieszkiwanych przez skalne barany. Zamiaru tego dokonano 7. lutego. w piękny dzień letni i cała osada wzięła w nim udział. Oba onagasy, dość już dobrze wytresowane, a jeżdżone przez Gedeona Spiletta i Harberta, oddały przy tej sposobności niepoślednie usługi. Cały manewer polegał na spędzaniu do kupy baranów i kóz i stopniowem ścieśnieniu obławy. Cyrus Smith, Pencroff, Nab i Jow ustawili się w rozmaitych punktach lasu, podczas gdy obaj kawalerzyści z Topem galopowali do koła obory, w promieniu wynoszącym pół mili. Tę część wyspy zamieszkiwały barany wielkiemi gromadami. Wspaniałe te zwierzęta, duże jak daniele, z rogami silnemi jak taran, z popielatą wełną o długich kudłach, podobne były do orgalisów. Ciężki to był ten dzień łowów! Co tam było chodzenia, co biegania tam i nazad, a co krzyku! Na sto baranów które spędzono w kupę, więcej niż dwie trzecie części wymknęły się obławnikom; lecz koniec końców z jakie trzydzieści baranów i dziesięć kóz dzikich, parte zwolna ku oborze, której brama na oścież otwarta zdawała się ich zapraszać do środka, wpadły do obory i zostały pojmane w niewolę. Ogółem wziąwszy rezultat był zadowalający i osadnicy nie mogli się uskarżać. Większą część schwytanych baranów stanowiły samice, z których kilka niebawem miało zlegnąć. Nie było zatem co wątpić, że trzoda wieść się będzie dobrze i że nietylko wełny ale i skór z czasem będzie podostatkiem. Tego wieczora myśliwi nasi pomęczeni srodze wrócili do Pałacu Granitowego. Niemniej przeto nazajutrz pospieszyli obaczyć, co się dzieje w oborze. Jeńcy próbowali wprawdzie rozwalić częstokół, lecz to się im nie udało i teraz sprawowali się o wiele spokojniej. Przez cały miesiąc luty nie wydarzyło się nic ważniejszego. Codzienne zajęcia szły zwykłym trybem, a jednocześnie, ulepszając dotychczasowe drogi t.j. balonową i prowadzącą do obory, poczęto trasować nową drogę od ogrodzenia ku północnym wybrzeżom. Najmniej znaną częścią wyspy były owe puszcze pokrywające cały półwysep Jaszczurowy; bór ten zamieszkiwały bestje, od których Gedeon Spilett zamierzał oczyścić wyspę. Zanim pora zimna nastała, oddawano się z największą troskliwością hodowli dzikich roślin, przesadzonych z lasu na Wielką Terasę. Harbert z każdej wycieczki przyniósł jakiś krzew pożyteczny. Raz okazy roślin cykorjowych, których ziarnka wyciśnięte dawały wyśmienity olej, innym razem szczaw’ pospolity, który posiada tę szacowną własność, że chroni od szkorbutu; to znów kilka tych drogocennych bąbelków, chowanych po wszystkie czasy w Ameryce południowej, zwanych ziemniakami, których liczymy już dziś około dwieście rozmaitych gatunków. Ogród warzywny dobrze utrzymywany, podlewany, chroniony przed ptactwem, podzielony był na małe kwadratowe grządki, na których rosły sałata, szczaw’ rzepa, rzodkiew i inne rośliny krzyżowe. Ziemia na terasie była nader żyzna i można się było spodziewać obfitych zbiorów. Nie zbywało równie na najróżnorodniejszych napitkach, a rezygnując z wina, najwybredniejszy nawet smakosz nie potrzebowałby się był uskarżać. Prócz herbaty oswegskiej gotowanej z monard dwulistnych, i likworu fermentującego z korzonków smoczaków, przyrządzał Cyrus Smith prawdziwe piwo z młodych pręcików krzewu zwanego „czarny świerk“ (abies nigra), które wygotowane i wyfermentowane dawały napitek przyjemny i posiadający własność wybitnie hygieniczną, a przez Anglo-Amerykanów zwany „spring-beer,“ czyli piwo świerkowe. Z końcem lata powiększył się drób’ o parę pięknych dropiów, należących do gatunku zwanego „hubara,“ którego charakterystyczną cechę stanowi rodzaj płaszczyka z piór; także o tuzin owych ptaków amerykańskich, u których górna część dzióba, przedłuża się z obu stron w mięsistą narość, tudzież o kilka wspaniałych kogutów, z czarnemi grzebieniami, gardziołkami i naskórkami, podobnych do kogutów mozambijskich, które pompatycznie przechadzały się nad brzegiem jeziora. Tak więc dzięki niezmordowanej czynności tych ludzi pełnych odwagi i inteligencji, wszystko im się wiodło. Opatrzność była dla nich niewątpliwie łaskawą, ale wierni owej wielkiej zasadzie, najpierw starali się pomódz sami sobie, a potem niebo przychodziło im w pomoc. Po gorącym dniu letnim, wieczorem, po skończonej pracy, gdy wietrzyk zawiał od morza, lubili siadywać na brzegu Wielkiej Terasy, pod werandą z wijących się bluszczów, którą Nab własnemi wystawił rękoma. Siedząc tak, gwarzyli, pouczali się nawzajem, snuli rozmaite plany, a rubaszny humor marynarza rozweselał nieustannie ten malutki światek, w którym panowała niezamącona nigdy harmonja. Rozmawiano także o ojczyźnie, o tej Ameryce ukochanej i wielkiej. Jak się zakończyła wojna secesjonistów? Niezawodnie dłużej trwać już nie mogła! Richmond musiał bez wątpienia popaść w moc jenerała Granta! Zajęcie stolicy sfederowanych musiało zakończyć ostatni akt tej krwawej wojny! A teraz tryumfuje dobra sprawa Północy. Ach! jakże pożądanym byłby dziennik jaki dla wygnańców wyspy Lincolna! Oto już jednaście miesięcy ubiegło, jak oddzielonymi zostali od reszty świata, a niebawem, 24. marca, miała nadejść rocznica tego dnia, w którym balon wyrzucił ich na te nieznane wybrzeża! Wówczas byli nędznymi rozbitkami i nie wiedzieli nawet, czy zdołają w walce z żywiołami ocalić lichy swój żywot! A teraz, dzięki wszechstronnej wiedzy ich naczelnika, dzięki własnej inteligencji, byli prawdziwymi osadnikami, zaopatrzonymi w broń, narzędzia i instrumenta, i potrafili podbić pod swą władzę zwierzęta, rośliny i minerały wyspy, to jest, wszystkie trzy królestwa przyrody! Tak! nieraz rozprawiali o tem wszystkiem i rozwijali wiele planów na przyszłość! Sam Cyrus Smith, najczęściej milczący, chętniej przysłuchiwał się rozmowom towarzyszy, niżli sam brał w nich udział. Czasem tylko jaka uwaga Harberta lub dziwactwo Pencroffa wywołało uśmiech na twarzy jego, ale ciągle i bez przerwy przemyśliwał nad temi niewyjaśnionemi zdarzeniami, nad tą niepojętą zagadką, której nie mógł dotychczas dociec!